Rhosalth the Eradicator
Rhosalth the Eradicator is the fourth boss of Glaecon. Depending on which platform the players encounter him on, he fights them from the air or on the ground with his mount. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = ??? |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 22,000,000 (Prodigy) 46,000,000 (Master) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 14,000,000 |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Domain of Elements, Bastion of Elementia |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Killable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = ??}} Abilities If players engage him on the higher platform, it consists of an airfight where players use cannons or subjugate young gryphons to hit him in the air, whereas the lower platform Rhosalth descends with his mount to fight the raid. The airraid fight has a 6 minute enrage timer and the lower platform fight has Rhosalth enrage upon the death of his mount. On Hardcore difficulty, Rhosalth will fight with Pretzel instead of Grimbill. Pretzel does 10% more damage than Grimbill would have. 'Birds in the Sky - Higher Platform Fight' *'Ice Barrage': Deals 85,000 damage to all targets within an area and freezes them for 10 seconds. **'Shattering Prison': If more than 5 people are encased in the Ice Barrage, Rhosalth shatters their prisons, dealing 200,000 damage to them and adding a stack of Obliterant Cold. ***'Obliterant Cold': A debuff that deals 15,000 damage every 3 seconds for 6 seconds. *'Sonic Call': Rhosalth's mount screeches, lowering the defence and SP. DEF of all raid members by 20% for 15 seconds. *'Call the Flock': Rhosalth calls in 3 Eradicator Flockling. Once the Flockling is near defeat, it will be subjugated and be able to be used as a mount. While on board... **'Flock's Fervor': Increases all damage dealt on board the Flockling by 35%. Lasts 25 seconds. *'Steel Wings': Grimbill/Pretzel charges up powerful steel wings, slamming huge tornadoes into the raid, dealing 60,000 damage to all targets caught and sending them flying, possibly off the platform. *'Obliteration': Rhosalth charges up his weapon, and throws it down on a raid member, dealing 300,000 damage to that target. 'Mounts on the Ground - Lower Platform Fight' Rhosalth will fight the raid along with his mount. If his pet dies, he enrages. 'Rhosalth' *'Master and Commander': Passive. Rhosalth will refuse to die while Grimbill (Pretzel) is alive. Within 10 yards of his pet, Rhosalth will have his damage increased by 25%. *'Halberd Sweep: '''Sweeps all targets in a 6 yard cone, dealing 85,000-95,000 damage. *'Arcing Slash: Deals 110,000 damage to the target, and inflict '''Burning Wounds. **'Burning Wounds': Deals 20,000 damage every 3 seconds for 10 seconds. *'Earth Purge: '''Shatters the ground beneath a target, dealing 100,000 damage and sending the target flying. *'Eradicate: Deals 300,000 damage in direct area, and increases damage dealt by 5% for 10 seconds. *'''Shattered: Rhosalth notices his pet is dead; increases damage dealt by 50% and haste by 25%. 'Grimbill/Pretzel' *'Obedience': Passive. While near its master, Grimbill/Pretzel attacks 25% faster and deals 10% more damage. *'Screech': Screeches, dealing 50,000 damage to all members of the raid and decreasing damage done by the raid members by 15% for 20 seconds. *'Piercing Scream': Screams the sound of broken ears into a raid member, dealing 200,000 damage and inflicts Hearing Problem. **'Hearing Problem': When afflicted, the target bleeds for 10,000 damage a second for 10 seconds but is immune to the effects of Screech. *'Rejoice Move': The mount's movement speed is increased by 50%. It will attempt to get closer to its master, increasing damage taken by 10%. *'Phantom Flock': Summons a flock of shadow gryphons, dealing 60,000 damage to all targets per second in an area for 12 seconds. The area of which the gryphons are in moves. Category:Glaecon bosses